<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teachers by Maaimaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547398">Teachers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaimaya/pseuds/Maaimaya'>Maaimaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaimaya/pseuds/Maaimaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you chose to become a teacher, you never thought that one day you would ever doubt if it had been a good idea. Everything was going well. So, why were you having doubts about your career now? What was the cause of your predicament?<br/>Easy. One of your colleagues. Kuroo sensei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what I'm doing. I just had this idea that I needed to get out of my head.<br/>As always, I warn that english is not my first language, and I'm not used to write in it, so if there's something weird or misspelled please feel free to tell me, thank you.</p>
<p>(I changed the names of the reader's friends to japanese names, thanks for the suggestion.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you chose to become a teacher, you never thought you would ever doubt if it had been a good idea. Since high school, you had always enjoyed teaching and help other people studying. Also, you loved children, so your path in life was quite clear for you from the beginning. After studying to become a teacher, you were lucky and found a job pretty quickly in a small but nice high school in the outskirts of Tokyo. The other teachers and the students were friendly and respectful towards you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, why were you having doubts about your career now? What was the cause of your predicament?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of your colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sensei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chemistry teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sensei was a nice and smart man, easy-going, very organized, and dedicated to his job. He was easy to get along with and work with. You were the biology teacher, so you two usually had to work together, as you belonged to the same department.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing was… that Kuroo sensei was an incredibly handsome man. Tall, with a messy (but somehow still professional) hairstyle, around his mid to late twenties, and, as a former athlete, he had an excellent physical constitution. You knew that he used to play volleyball in high school, maybe also in college, and now he was the counselor and coach of the school boy’s volleyball team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was an eleven out of ten. At this point, you couldn't deny how you were growing more and more attracted to him in absolutely unprofessional ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time you saw him as possibly more than just a coworker was at a volleyball team match. A couple of teachers, you among them, accompanied and supervised a group of students who wanted to cheer on the team. It was the first time you saw Kuroo not as a teacher but as a coach, passionately leading his team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were used to the calm and collected behavior displayed at classes and in the teacher’s room. You saw each other daily and had frequently shared some small talk with him and the other teachers in school. Even had seen him relaxed and joking in some teacher get-togethers out of school. But this was new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a side of him you had never seen before. So ardent and proud. He enthusiastically gave instructions to the kids, and he seemed to analyze each detail of the game, completely focused. It was something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remembered perfectly how his eyes still shone after the game, when everyone met outside to celebrate with the team before going back to the school. And even if you two didn't speak further than congratulating him and the team, the way his eyes looked at you when you talked, the intense molten gold, stirred something inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it was the first time you saw him wear something different from the nice shirts and sweaters he wore daily. The tracksuit and tight t-shirt combo were a delight to the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since that day, something woke inside of you. You started to pay a little more attention to the man. You also noticed that he was quite popular at school. Walking through the hallways, you could hear his name pretty often amid groups of girls, between giggles and gossips. Young, handsome, and cool as he was, it wasn’t a surprise that he had some admirers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the relationship between you two was just professional. You were colleagues, coworkers. Wouldn't even call the two of you "friends.” Your desks were next to each other's, but in the year and a half you had been working together never really grew closer. And because of the feelings building inside of you, seeing him every day was starting to become a sweet torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You began to notice his broad shoulders and long arms and legs. How he seemed to radiate confidence in the way he stood and spoke. How he was passionate about his interests and objectives. When you collaborated on projects for the science department or when he was coaching his team, you had the privilege of seeing his eyes shining like gold. You were always thankful for those opportunities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept your interest to yourself, though, didn’t let it show. After all, it was your workplace, and you wouldn’t let some feelings interfere with your job. Still, the burning kept growing slow but steady, like molten lava inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight you would finally be able to let off some steam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Saturday night, and you had a night out planned with the girls. Your friend Yui and you met at your apartment to get ready. As a teacher, you usually had to dress simply, clean and appropriate, so going out, you liked to put a little more effort into your outfits. Incited by your friend (“Come on! It’s a girl’s night out!”) and your own excitement and pent-up desires, you opted to show some more skin tonight. You wanted to feel sexy but comfortable. So you opted for some tight, dark red pants and a black lace crop top, with a pair of fashionable open-toe, black ankle boots. And some light make-up, but with dark lipstick, to go with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls gathered at a nice bar and spent the first hour chatting and catching up. It had been a while since the five of you went out together. You started the night with a round of shots, and after that, each one asked for a different drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of your friends, Ayaka, had gone to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago. You were finishing your cocktail when she came back, with her eyes shining in mischief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls, I have news,” she sang, sitting back down on her seat. “I was on my way back here when I ran into an angel.” She leaned on your shoulder dramatically, with an exaggerated sigh, as the rest of the group laughed at her antics. She quickly straightened in her seat and continued, with a dreamy look in her eyes, to complement her little act. “We chatted for a couple of minutes, and then...” She made a dramatic pause,  “He wanted to take me away!” She gasped. “But I refused. I told him that I had you, girls, here and couldn’t leave you all behind. So… guess what I did” she asked finally, with the mischievous look back on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do,” you asked back, laughing with the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, she announced, “I got tickets to heaven for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, the guy came with some friends as well, and he invited your group to go and sit with them. They were standing close to his table when they met, so Ayaka got to look at the rest of the guys before coming back to ask you what you thought. But in her opinion, a group of 6 men, with all of them being good-looking, was not something earthly possible. “It’s a one-time-in-your-life chance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were all giggling at her antics. It didn’t sound like a bad deal. Even Emiko, who had a long-term girlfriend, was ok with it. “I’ll go as support for you girls! You shouldn’t waste your chance at heaven!” she said, winking an eye to the rest of you. So, after gathering your stuff and notifying the waitress that you were going to switch tables, you all followed Ayaka to the back of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you approached, a guy stood up and greeted Ayaka and the rest of you. He was tall and had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a charming smile. You took a quick look at the other men at the table. Next to Ayaka’s angel were two blondes. The first one was slim and had short hair, brown eyes, and glasses, and didn’t seem too amused. The other one was a darker blond with an undercut and dark eyes; he had piercings on his ears and one eyebrow, and was smirking. Besides him, were two guys that were… a couple? At least they seemed like a couple. A big, muscular guy with golden eyes and gray and black hair had an arm around a smaller man’s shoulders, who had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. Finally, the last guy was sitting with his back towards you, but as you looked at him, he turned around to greet you all, and you froze. Deep molten gold eyes were looking straight back at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo se- san??” You quickly corrected yourself before calling him sensei. Felt weird to address him like that in this context. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he seemed to catch on to what you didn’t say and smirked. “Hey, sensei. Nice seeing you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took your breath away with one look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was too different from what you were used to. The playful smile and the deep look on his molten eyes were too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was no heaven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had fallen straight to hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in front of you could only be an alluring demon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>